


Snippets From A Life That Might Have Been

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: #Context free snippets from the multiverse of Haven Threegulls possibilities, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, a collection of little 'what if' moments, anything different will be tagged in the chapter notes, from the future that might have been, i'm planning for these to all be nice happy little moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Just some little context-free thoughts about some of the moments our favourite characters might have in an alternative universe/timeline(s).Focused on the three main characters, but there will be others as well.Originallyposted on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Nathan rests his hands on either side of Duke's jaw as they kiss, the ends of his fingers stretching into the greying hair on Duke's head. As their kiss deepens, Nathan’s hands push slowly up and around Duke's skull, fingers meeting to push through each other as they push through hair, caressing Duke's head and messing up the formerly neat ponytail as Nathan holds his lover close.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m thinking about getting another tattoo,” said Duke.

“Oh?” asked Audrey.

Duke nodded, “A whatdoyoucallit - ampersand,” he said and traced the line of an ‘&’ on Nathan’s chest.

Nathan looked at him as if to say, Why?

“Just because it means ‘and’,” Duke said. Then in response to their blank looks he pointed first at Audrey, “A,” then at Nathan, “N,” and finally at himself, “D; we spell ‘AND’,” he said.

“Huh,” said Audrey, clearly surprised.

“I like that,” said Nathan after a moment.

“Would it be weird if I got one too?” asked Audrey.

Duke shook his head, “It would be lovely if you got one too. I didn’t want to assume.”

“Where shall I get mine?” Nathan asked.

Duke smiled at them. “Here?” he suggested to Nathan with a kiss above his nipple.

“Here?” suggested Audrey with a kiss on his shoulder.

“Or here,” said Duke, his fingers on Nathan’s stomach.

“How about here?” asked Audrey grinning, her fingers running along his ribs and tickling him.

“No wait, here!” laughed Duke, finding that one little spot on Nathan’s neck that was more ticklish than anywhere.

Pretty quickly the conversation descended into a tickling contest punctuated by shouts of “Here!” and Nathan’s half-serious protests as he tried to fight them off.

Duke had already planned where his would go, and Audrey worked hers out pretty quickly. It took Nathan a few days to decide, but it didn’t matter. Duke insisted they leave it a little while before getting them done anyway - he didn’t want it to be a spur of the moment thing for either of them; a decision made made just at his suggestion.

When they finally went to get it done Nathan wanted to go first. It hurt more than he’d expected, but he didn’t mind. Once it was done, he sat watching the others get theirs, recognising the sting on his chest for the Trouble-free blessing it was.

And every day after that, when he saw the black ‘&’ marking his skin, he thought not only of the ‘A’ and the ‘D’ to his ‘N’, but of the tickling contest that had accompanied the idea.

And every time he saw it, he smiled again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Grey Gull was rammed full of people and everyone was having a good time. The half-price drinks and free food were certainly helping with that, Audrey felt.

The crowd spilled out onto the deck, into the car park and was even pushing its way up the stairs. When Duke had put the “No Entry” sign at the top, Audrey had thought it was overkill, but there were enough tourists in amongst the locals that she was glad of it now.

“What's the official reason for the party again?” she asked him.

“Anniversary of Haven surviving the ‘storm’ of 2015,” Duke replied.

“Right,” she said, remembering. “It's a great party.”

“Hey,” he replied, “This is just the 10th anniversary. Wait until you see the 27th!”

She grinned and took another sip of her cocktail. “It's the 28th I'm really looking forward to,” she said, and kissed him on the cheek. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Uncle Duke?”

“Yes Aaron?”

“Can you show me how your boat works?”

“Sure, but we should probably ask Gloria first.”

“She won’t mind.”

“You think? Hmm, I still think we should check; I don’t want to get on the wrong side of your Gran.”

Little Aaron frowned, considering this. “Which side is the wrong side?” he asked.

Duke laughed, “The side where she’s cross with me.”

“She won’t get cross; she likes you.”

“Yeah? Well, she likes you too,” said Duke with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still happy really - but it did also make me cry.

“Grandad, why do you have this on your wall?”

Aaron looked at the picture frame in the hall that had caught his oldest granddaughter’s attention. It had been there since he’d moved in, but perhaps she was only just now tall enough to notice it.

He walked over to where she stood and looked at it with her. It was a relic of a bygone age in more ways than one now. “Do you know what it is?” he asked her.

“‘Haven Rebuilds After Storm’,” she read. “Is it talking about this town?”

Aaron nodded, “It is. I know it’s all electronic now, but people used to get their news in print once. This is the front page of a newspaper called the Haven Herald that was a big part of this town for a long time.”

The girl looked more closely at the photo under the headline. “It looks like it was a bad storm,” she observed, “To have broken so many buildings like that.”

Aaron looked at her, “You know what sweetheart, that storm broke a lot of things, but it fixed a lot of things too. I was just a baby at the time, but my Gran told me all about it when I got a little older. I was about your age, actually. Would you like to hear what she told me?”

His granddaughter looked up at him, understanding from his tone of voice that there was something serious behind his question. She looked back at the newspaper clipping again and nodded.

“Come on then,” said Aaron, “Let’s go and sit down.”


	6. Chapter 6

The drawing was pencil on paper; simple materials that let the love the artist had put into her work shine through. She unwrapped it and propped it up at the side of the bar for Duke to see.

“I don’t know if you’d want to hang it here, or at home. I mean, you don’t have to hang it anywhere, obviously, but I wanted you to have it.”

Duke knew he liked it the instant he saw it, but he took a good long look at the details before he spoke. It was a view of the Grey Gull from out at sea. It showed the building clinging to the edge of the land, and it showed it as it was now; fully repaired and with the new, longer deck alongside. The building was edged by the sea, trees, the sky. There was a simplicity and a loneliness to the picture and it was beautiful.

“Vickie, it’s lovely, really. Of course I would love to hang it in here. How much are you charging for it?”

“Oh, no cost, Duke. I … You helped to end the Troubles. And now I love drawing again. I want you to have it.”

Duke opened his mouth to protest the generous gift, but he saw the look on her face and realised she was not going to name a price for it. He nodded an acknowledgement instead. “Thank you Vickie, that’s really lovely.”

She smiled, pleased and started to gather up the paper the picture had been wrapped in.

“Are you staying for a drink?” Duke asked. “On the house. In fact, now that I think about it, I have a feeling you won’t need to pay for anything in here for a while.”


	7. Chapter 7

Duke rested his hand on her hip and ran his thumb up her lower back. She felt the calluses of his skin, the warmth of his touch, the tingle that spread up her spine from the movement, and the low moan of pleasure that built in her throat.

Nathan brought his mouth to her nipple. She felt the warm wetness of his tongue, the soft skin of his lips, a brief rasp of stubble, and the way the air ran quickly over her own tongue as she drew a sharp breath in.

She ran a hand down Nathan’s back and reached the other behind her to pull Duke closer. She felt their skin, their warmth, their breath and the beating of their hearts. She felt their solid, physical presence, and their love and their desire, for her and for each other.

What she felt most of all, was happy.


End file.
